Family Tree
by LoveShipper
Summary: Ben and Mal's daughter learns more about her family's history then anyone bargained for. Mal\Ben family fic.


Please be kind but nicely honest with your comments in the reviews. This is my first story in this forum so I am new at this. Hope this is a new story idea and isn't super duper lame and not worthy of a spot in this fandom. If so, I am sorry but I tried my hardest to make it original. I don't own anybody but the characters I made up. This is a long story so be prepared.

Ever since she was little Princess Emily Anne has been sneaking into her parents' closet trying her little hardest to open the locked chest hidden at the back of the closet to see the secrets that she had heard her parents talked about numerous times when she was suppose to be sleeping. Whenever she tried to open the chest, all she could hear are the taunts in her head: "Haha you can't open me! Na Na. I hold so many secrets that I know you want to get your little hands on but you are never gonna crack the code.

So give up little girl." with each failed attempt. Emily even tried the pickpocketing trick her Uncle Jay secretly taught her the last time he was " little girl sitting" which would get into trouble for teaching their precious daughter a not nice thing. He hardly used any of his old tricks of the trade anymore since he became Aurdon's famous and highly sought after tourney player in the entire land but nope the silly chest still refused to open for her.

Ben was walking past his bedroom on his daily quest of finding his daughter before she got into mischief when he saw her, he smiled and stifled his chuckles at his daughter's huffing, puffing and calling the chest " a bad bad chest" with her little hands on her hips and a stubborn, determined and frustrated look on her face.

Stubborn and determinded when they put their minds to something, like mother like daughter as well as many other qualities that Emily inherited from both himself and Mal that made her a tiny replica of her parents. "What are you doing pumpkin? What is so important in the chest that you need to see so badly?" he asked as he entered the room, scooped up his daughter and plopped them both down onto the floor.

"Everytime I go into this closet and play dress-up with mommy's clothes, this silly chest tells me to open it and discover its many secrets. Why can't I see what's inside? I really want to see what's inside." Emily even pulled the puppy dog eyes and pout to enforce her point, she knew that her daddy couldn't resist her big wide eyed emerald eyes with the long battable eyelashes, everyone knew how much of a pushover he was for his two girls, ok his Queen and his little Princess. To be fair, she didn't use those tools very often, only when she really wanted something.

"Well sweetie, this is mommy's secret place where she puts things that are special to her in so you should ask her to open it for you. It is hers to open, daddy doesn't even know half of the stuff in there." Ben wasn't telling the entire truth, he did know what was in that chest as it was his idea for Mal to put anything that she felt belonged in the past; her spell book and her grungy, punk rock clothes, in that chest.

Although Ben and Mal had talked about how to tell their children about Mal's past and her mother, this conversation seemed too soon to be happening, no child at 4 should be that intrigued about their family history but here was his curious "wanting to know as much as her little brain could handle" daughter asking questions. Luckily his wife was easy to find and the little family were on their way to the place where all the answers were found: "Museum of Cultural History'".

"Honey, you know the island that you are always looking at? That is called the Isle of the Lost where people who made not so good or nice decsions in their lives live. The adults including your grandma tried to hurt people like your nana and papa pretty badly when they were younger and so they were punished for their no-nos, kind of like a time out that lasts longer then a few minutes.

But when daddy become king, he had a really good idea and brought four kids to Audron so that they could be taught to be good and nice kids. Those kids were mommy, Uncle Carlos, Uncle Jay and Auntie Evie. It was one of the best ideas I ever had, well besides marrying mommy,cause I met and fall in love with the woman of my dreams. (looks lovingly at his wife as she blows him a silent kiss back)

Emily grabbed tighter to her daddy's hand and hid her face in her mommy's side in fright at the meanacing black clothed life-like figure in front of her. A little voice inside her, probably Raini her imaginary best friend, was telling her she should let this trying to get to know her mom's secrets go before it gets too late to turn back and she finds out things she doesn't like.

But she tried to ignore that little voice, she wanted to know her whole family so the next time her besties Leah, Cassie and Lilly talked excitedly and proudly about their families,she could pip in with new information that no other kid or adult already knew about. Plus how exciting is it to have long lost family being reunited especially if they had kids for her to play with.

" My name is Emily and you're my grandma cause you're my mommy's mommy. Mommy and daddy told me that you were turned into a lizard cause you made very bad choices and tried to convince mommy to do the same so you were punished. I hope you have learnt your lesson so you can be human again and we can spend time together. I would really like to know my grammy." Emily said as she pressed her nose against the glass holding the purple lizard and gently tapped the glass trying to get the hissing lizard to "look" at her.

When the family left; there was a sudden green smoke appeared shrouding the exhibit as the whole museum shook until a human Malificent appeared complete with her staff. Unbeknowst to anyone since the crack in the barrier over the Isle had been punched through during Ben's coranation and she had sensed that her daughter's magic was stronger then she had expected, she "left" her daughter win. Over the years she had been gathering her strength as well as perfecting her magic until she was just as powerful as she had been in her early days of terror.

(Evil cackle that eminated from deep within the recesses of a person's soul) "I am finally free. Oi my neck, back and everything hurts from being unfairly locked into a lizard's body by my darling daughter. I raised her to be the evil, malice loving, manipulative and cruel to anyone who dares get in her way next Mistress of All Evil. She had the audacity to develop feelings, good, pure and gag worthy feelings of "true love" which is the only emotion besides happiness that makes me want to throw up and destroy every trace of it, for the goody goody, pathetic and weak new king of HappyVille.

Little do my daughter and her hubby, yes I might have been a lizard but I still have ears to know what has been happening around me. I, Malificent, the Misstress of all Evil, have a plan to recapture my kingdom and take revenge on anyone who has double crossed me, tried to defeat me past and present or just makes me really sick to be around. And it all begins with my darling little grandchild..."

"Ben! Emily is gone! I don't know how this could have happened. How did the person get into the castle without the guards sounding the alarm? There was no forced entry and nothing was disturbed, it was like she disappeared into thin air. There isn't a person in this kingdom who can do is our baby Ben? What if the person who has her is hurting her? We have to find her and bring her home!" Mal had gone to wake up her daughter only to find her bed empty and her doll by her open balcony which had instantly set up an alarm in her head; her baby was gone.

"Um your majesties, I hate to add onto your stress and worry but Malificent has vanished into thin air as well from the Museum. She must have used magic to turn back into her human form as well as escape her chains and avoid the motion sensors, magical barrier and of course get past the guards. Try not to worry your majesties, we will do everything and anything in our power to rescue our little princess".

Mal! Ben! OMG we came as soon as we heard the news. Poor Emmy, she must be scared to death right now. Just a warning, your mother must want to use her as a pawn to get power, more magic and whatever else is going on in that wicked brain of hers. No offense Mal, we know she is your mother, that you still love her and that a person could say you used to be as evil but you changed for the better coming here so your mom could too one day.

We don't have a moment to lose, get changed and your old spellbook and whatever magic you can gather and we have got to go back to our "hometown" Evie talked as she rummaged though Mal's closet for clothes and anything else needed. Jay, Carlos and her had ran over from their homes as fast as they could after hearing their niece had been kidnapped to help out as much as possible to get her back.

"Mal, sweetheart are you sure about this? Don't even think about giving me the "I was born and raised on that island so I know the ups and downs of it like the back of my hand. I can take care of myself as I kick butt and take names everyone to get my daughter back." look. I already know that you are more then able to take care of yourself, your stubborness, determination and kick butt, take charge personality is only a couple of reasons I fell in love with you.

But honey let me come with you, Emmy needs me too. I could be more helpful then you know and might even be the difference between success and failure, not that I am saying you guys will fail. I trust you guys 100% and know you will do whatever to get Emmy back. I am not going to stay here twidling my thumbs while you fight to get our daughter back, that is not happening"

"That is not happening toots, it is too dangerous for anyone unfamiliar with the Isle and I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt. Plus the kingdom needs their King to reassure them that no harm will come to them from anyone from the Isle and that their little Princess will be returned safely. Don't worry we will be back before you know it, safe and victorious.

Believe me when I say, I don't care if I am going against my mom, no one not even my mom, hurts my kid and gets away with it, not with mama bear on alert." Mal reassured her husband as she walked around the room gathering her stuff and also remembering the "rotton to the core" attitude from her childhood and the map of her childhood home needed for this mission.

The isle had definitely gone downhill since the young man and woman had been there, it didn't look like the place they had grown up with and that was saying a lot since it was a depressing looking, infested, no one would ever want to live in dump before. The dirty, ramshackled sheds\houses looked even more dangerous of collapsing or being loaded with bugs and mold of every kind as they had been before.

As were the steam-punked dressed, grungy, dirty and harried looking citzens, stealing, bargaining with whatever little thing they had to barter with for food, clothing and whatever else they needed to survive on. When Mal became Queen, she rationed out enough food and supplies for the Isle so that no other child had to go to bed hungry or go cold, it looked like that plan hadn't worked out for the better, there seemed to be no positive change that she could see.

"Hey you. I have never seen you guys before which means you are very behind on your weekly taxes. The Mistress of Evil will not be happy with you and believe us when she isn't happy then everyone else suffers from her wrath and it is very painful. Be prepared to lose the clothes off your back, to be scared and have bruises all over your body and to be sentenced to the dungeon until your past due taxes are paid up."

The headhenchman said gruffly while blocking Mal, Carlos, Jay and Evie from continuing their journey to Malificent's lair which caused all the residents to pack up their wares, run away and hide in their houses in a full blown panic. Even though his tone, his words and his body language made him look strong and tough, one look into his eyes and they would see someone scared to death about what could happen to them if Malificent found out.

Even though they got a few good shots in and did a pretty good job dodging, ducking and running away from the "knuckleheads", they guessed their skills from long ago never really left them afterall, Mal,Evie, Carlos and Jay got caught by a strong electrical charge that felt like they were being hit by lightning which knocked them to their knees only to fall face first into the dirt.

They laid on the ground, going in and out of consciousness with blurring vision and the voices around them becoming higher and incoherent. They did feel themselves being lifted off the ground by their arms and legs being held by two different people and being carried into a dark place and being tied up to chairs by their hands and ankles and gags being put in their mouths.

Malificent glided into the room in her usual black and purple robes, her horns extra sharp and pointy and a "cat got the canary" smile on her face like she had already won the battle. Seeing her was like a water had been dumped on their heads, it instantly woke them up to full consciousness and on alert to what this witch had to say. They didn't have to wait long before the gloating and the evil plan being told began.

"Well if it isn't my backstabbing goody two shoes daughter and her little friends. It has been awhile. Mal why? You could have been the most eviliest of all the villians heck the world. Ok the second eviliest, I have to count myself in that category or you wouldn't be anywhere close to being evil. But no you had to "fall in love", become all "good", get married and have a brat, by the way minions go get the little princess so that her mommy can say goodbye to her baby before I deal with them all.

And I chose to punish your insubordination with as much pain as I can inflict on a single person that will leave lasting effects and will prove my point at the same time. Believe me when I say, it will be the worst punishment you have ever felt in your entire lives x2. Don't worry about your precious little girl, I will raise her up to be the villain you were too afraid to be and this time I will make sure I am successful."

Malificent swung her staff around her head, making a huge green smoke of the strongest magic she could produce to really pack a punch to her daughter appear over her head like a storm cloud. Mal was concentrating on all the magic spells she has secretly been studying and practicing when Emily is sleeping while also hiding the fact that she still did magic from Ben who thought his coranation was the last time she did.

She just hoped she was ready and strong enough, both physically and magically, for the fight or anything her mother does to them. She didn't care what her mother said about her being the worst daughter or witch in training but she would fight tooth and nail for her daughter to be raised the same way she did. She would fight with her life to save the people she loves. Unbeknowest to her, her eyes glowed an emerald green and a invisible shimmering force field surrounded the young people.

Malificent paid the ultimate price for her error in judgement and observation of her environment as well as her own arrogance used against her; when she released her cloud of ultimate power it bounced off Mal's shield of her own powers based on the magic she had since birth and the power of goodness and love. This bounce catapaulted her straight through the big stain glass window.

Her screams as well as reciting spells in rapid form to save her as she fell thousands of feet could be heard until with a huge and loud thud her screams and spelling stopped. Still tied to the chairs, Mal and her friends hopped over to the windows and saw Malificent sprawled on the ground, limbs looking like they were broken in many places and she didn't seem to be breathing.

"What happened to her Eviliest? Quick, Wendall, go down there and make sure the wicked witch is actually dead. Oh thank you so much. We have been trying to get rid of Malificent for years, she has become even crueler and evilier since you left and then she found out that she has a little granddaughter to mold into her image which didn't help in the evil factor.

Ever since Princess Emily was brought here, she has been in a sleep like coma designed to soak up as much magic as possible. Don't worry she should wake up in a couple of days with no residue effects and no memory of what happened to her. How can we ever re-pay you for riding the isle of true evil?" the leader of the mionions commented as they all bowed to Mal and her friends who were shellshocked at this turn of events.

Who knew that all this time the other residents were feeling as trapped and pressured to be the same kind of people as their parents as they had been growing up or had despised Malificent when it had seem like they had worshipped her? It was a wake -up call indeed. Now to get Emily, find out what happened to Jay, Carlos and Evie's parents and go home, that is the plan. But it is nice to have more people in their corner especially when they know where her daughter is and how to leave this island safely.

"My husband and I have been talking for years now about extending an invitation to as many of the Islanders as we can to live in Audron. Of course we would handle all the technical stuff that goes with it such as housing, jobs and money until you guys are on your feet, physically and financially but now we will make a definite plans to make it happen.

So pack your bags and get ready to go to your forever home, we'll get in touch with you when the plans are finalized.'' Mal promised as Emily, wrapped in a grimly, dirty, faded blanket that had once been pink, was placed in her arms, they were informed that Jay, Evie and Carlos's parents were kicked out of the castle and forced to live in a shack on the edge of the island and the small group were led back to the edge of the island waiting for their ride back home.

"Try not to worry Mal and Ben. Emily wasn't under that spell for long and her belief and faith, taught by her loving and caring parents, that she would be rescued soon as well as her good heart prevented the spell from sticking. Once again love and goodness overcomes evil. Now we need to make the arrangements for our new citzens, come along now, let the Princess sleep." the Fairy Godmother said in a motherly, understanding, caring and soothing tone. Besides her parents, Emily had the rest of her family by her bedside as she slept, worrying, fretting and whispering their love and comfort in her little ears.

On day 4 Mal and Ben were awaken by a little voice accompanied by a little body climbing between them: "Mommy. Daddy. Why are you guys sleeping in chairs? Are we having a sleepover? Why was I not told? Where did my nightie go? This is not the nightie I wore last night" As soon as their daughter's voice registered in their brains, they leaped out of their chairs, scopping up Emily in their arms for a family of three hug, squishing her in between them, not that she cared as she hugged them back as tightly as she could.

The parents locked eyes over their daughter's head and came up with a silent understanding and promise that they will tell their daughter about her heritage when she is older, like teenage or young adult, but for now they are over the moon that their family was altogether again and that Emily had no memory of the terrible event she went through or the surprise family member she had met. it was like this tragedy had never happened and life could resume. Thank goodness for small miracles and the power of goodness and love.

A\N I know that there have been others who have done this idea and I don't want to step on anyone's toes or copy anyone's ideas. I would love to do a Mal\Ben oneshot collection with mine and your guy's ideas so drop me any ideas you have and I will try to write them. Thank you.


End file.
